


Christmas Morning

by Nautaulis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, College, Creampie, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautaulis/pseuds/Nautaulis
Summary: Alex and Gus attend University Of Chicago, Alex and Gus are roommates and never knew each other before, after a few months of living together they started dating and both are very kinky and so on Christmas they got a cute little Christmas tree and saved money so they can buy each other kinky stuff and then sex ensues.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first actual piece of smut writing so please give me feedback!

[Morning Inside Dorm, Alex being wakened by Gus with a cup of coffee and Eggo waffles.]

Alex was awakened by an object nudging his cheek followed by his roommate's soft singsong voice, “Alex time to wake up.” Alex loved it when Gus used that voice. Alex rolled his body to face Gus and slid open his eyes with a slight groan. There stood Gus smiling still in his pajamas (Plaid blue and black PJs and a navy blue tank top that really showed off his tanned muscular arms) “Morning baby, I got you some coffee and a waffle” 

“Mmh, Thanks babe,” Alex said rubbing his eyes and sitting up and slipping out of the covers before stretching. “Looks good,” Alex took the plate and the coffee gratefully and walked towards the small cheap table they got at Target. Alex sat down and grabbed a fork and cut a piece of the waffle and shoved it into his mouth. 

Gus walked passed and gave a quick peck to Alex’s cheek. “When do you want to open your presents?” Gus said while walking towards the small bathroom presumably to brush his teeth.

Alex thought for a second and replied: “Right after this amazing waffle made by the best boyfriend in the world.” Alex heard a small chuckle from the bathroom followed by the sound of the faucet turning on and the brushing of teeth. Gus and I have only known each other for 4 months, it's been a whirlwind of school, work, and sex since we started dating 3 months ago. We both agreed not to push our small twin beds together as we felt that it was a little weird to already be living together after 3 months which felt ironic as we both have sex at least twice a week. Alex grabbed the mug and took a sip of the hot coffee and finished his waffles. 

Gus stepped out the bathroom and sat down criss-cross in front of the small 3-foot tree they got at Home Depot and decorated poorly together. I felt bad for decorating it so poorly but Alex insisted it was a ‘Good ass tree’. “Ready?” Gus said looking towards Alex. Alex stood up and sat next to Gus on the floor in a controlled fall. 

“You should go first,” Alex said smiling and leaning his head on Gus’s shoulder.

“If you insist,” Gus grabbed the nearest present which was a small object wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. Gus carefully opened it as to not to rip the wrapping paper. Gus’s eyes lit up with glee when the object was fully unwrapped. “Oh wow! Headphones, I've been needing some since you broke mine.” 

“It wasn't my fault they got ran over by the bus!” Alex said gently pushing Gus. 

“Okay, your turn,” Gus said excitedly while learning towards another present and grabbing it gently before handing it to Alex. 

“Well thank you,” Alex took the present from Gus’s hands and excitedly unwrapped the present, A big black sweatshirt nicely folded in a square box. Alex grabs it and holds it up for Gus to see. 

“A big ol’ sweatshirt cause you kept stealing mine.” Gus grinned.

Alex hugged Gus “Thank you so much, I’ll cherish this for a long time.” 

We continued to exchange presents till we got till the last two. “Do you want to open them at the same time?” Alex asked Gus.

“Sure why not, ” Gus grabbed the last two and handed his present to Alex. “Ready? Three two one!” 

 

Alex ripped open the wrapping and looked at the box, a look of surprise washed over his face then his face turned a shade of red shortly after. “A-a dildo…” Alex said mesmerized. 

Gus laughed and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. “Yea baby, for when I'm not around.” 

Alex opened the box and turned it over, A gray 7-inch dildo fell out along with a remote, and a slip of paper containing instructions. “O-oh and it vibrates,” Gus said slyly. 

Alex puts the dildo and remote back into the box. “Thank you so much babe, did you open what I got you?” Alex asked.

“Oh not yet, I wanted to see your cute reaction.” Gus smiled which was followed by a light punch to the shoulder. 

“Open it, dork,” Alex said with a chuckle. 

Gus ripped open the wrapping paper and laughed when he saw what he got. “Pff, a cock sleeve?” 

Alex laughed “For when I'm not around,” 

Gus pecked Alex on the lips wrapping his arm around Alex’s torso. “Wanna go give them a test ride?” Gus winked. 

“Yeah…” Alex whispered before standing up and being guided towards Gus’s bed by Gus. 

Gus pushed Alex onto his bed and bent over Alex pining his arms to the bed and kissing Alex tounges entering each other's mouths exploring. Gus slowly rubbing their lengths together through there PJ’s. “Mhhh” Alex moaned into Gus’s kisses, slowly thrusting up to meet Gus’s length craving for more friction.

Gus pulled out of Alex’s kisses and released his hands “Turn around, I wanna see that ass.” Gus said lustfully. Alex flipped over and rested his head onto a nearby pillow. Gus bent his knees to brace against the mattress and grabbed the hems of Gus’s red and green striped pajamas and pulled them down exposing Gus’s smooth bare ass. “Oh going commando I see?” Gus said with a snicker. 

“Always gotta be prepared babe,” Alex said looking up and back towards Gus with a smile.

Gus has always been admiring Alex’s ass even when he first laid eyes on him. Alex has smooth, pale, thick but refined ass that Alex just loves. Alex grabbed Gus’s cheeks fondling each one. “Man I love these so much,” Gus said with a grin.

“I know you do babe,” Alex replied. 

Gus stopped fondling and stood up, his knees aching slightly from leaning on the bed with them. Gus walked to the tree and grabbed both of there new toys. Alex whined being left alone for a few seconds. Gus returned and placed the toys on the bed and reached over and opened his nightstand drawer searching through it and finally pulling out a bottle of lube. “Gotta prepare you for a bit,” Gus said spreading Alex’s cheeks and putting a drop of lube onto Alex’s hole. 

Alex gasped when he felt the cool liquid land onto his hole. “I don’t mind…” Alex rasped.

Gus with his right index finger rubbed the lube around Alex’s ring causing Alex to moan. After spreading it around and teasing his hole he slowly pushed his finger past the ring of muscle making a small squishing noise, Gus slowly thrust his finger in and out cause Alex to whimper into the pillow making Gus laugh. After a few minutes, Gus introduced his second finger and adding thrusting his fingers a little more roughly adding a slight twist to each thrust and scissoring his fingers when they were pushed all the way in. These actions made Alex almost lose it. “Mmmmhhh Guuus,” Alex whined trying to thrust back into his fingers.

Gus pulled his fingers out “I know hold on for me baby.” Gus grabbed the gray dildo and lathered it in lube. “I think you're ready for your present…” Gus lined the dildo up to Alex’s hole adding pressure lightly teasing Alex.

“C’monnn Guuus pleaseee.” Alex cried, he hated the feeling of being empty. 

“Since you said please..” Gus said slyly, he pushed half of the dildo in one motion past the ring of muscle, Alex winced in pain. Gus started thrusting the dildo in and out watching the ring of muscle expand and contract man did that look hot. Alex moaned into a pillow and Gus leaned forward and spoke into Alex’s ear “Your doing so good for me babe, You look so hot like this…” Gus whispered into Alex sending shivers down his spine adding even more pleasure. Alex in an attempt to get even more pleasure started to hump into the bed trying to add friction to his length, by doing this he starting thrusting into the dildo. 

“Gus, please please…” Alex didn’t know what he was even begging for but he soon got his answer. Gus started to thrust the dildo in and out faster and more roughly. Alex trying to catch his breath. He soon heard a mechanical click and felt pleasure rush up his spine making him moan loudly. Gus had turned on the vibrator which started rubbing against that small quarter sized spot that sent him into a slutty overdrive. Each time when Gus pulled the dildo almost all the way out it left a feeling of emptiness inside of Alex which was short-lived as it was quickly pushed all the way to the hilt. This continued for 2 more minutes until Gus fully pulled out the dildo and shut it off.

“I can’t wait anymore... “ Gus rasped quickly pulling off his Pajamas which barely hid his hard length. Alex loved Gus’s cock, a 7 inch, thick, uncut monster. Gus lined up his dick against Alex’s entrance which winked waiting to be filled. 

“Put it in please…” Alex whined. He got what he asked for almost immediately when he felt Gus’s hot length push past his entrance. 

“Mmmhhh, still tight somehow…” Grunted Gus pushing in all the way. Feeling Alex’s hot halls brushing against Gus’s head sent him into overdrive thrusting wildly in and out of Alex. 

Alex feeling Gus quickly thrusting in and out of his ass made him moan loudly. “Ahhhh, Uaahhh, haaa…” Alex moaned. 

Gus pulled out and sat onto the bed pulling off his and Alex’s shirt and then resting his back on the wall and grabbed Alex and easily lifted him and slowly lowered him onto his hard length. Alex moaned at the intrusion. “You feeling good baby?” Gus whispered into Alex’s ear. Gus grabbed Alex’s legs and raised them, Gus slowly thrust into Alex. 

Alex grabbed the cock sleeve that was resting nearby and thrust it onto his dick. “Nghhh…” Alex moaned. “This was a good investment…” He rasped. 

“Oh, so you gonna start using my present for your self, your selfish babe…” Gus said with a moan thrusting into Gus roughly. 

“A-ahhh… Gus… I’m close…” Alex whined quickening his pace on the cock sleeve.

“S-same here baby…. Where do you want it?” Asked Gus asked with a shiver. 

“In-inside me please…” Alex rasped feeling Gus quickening his thrusts. 

“Mmmphhh” Moaned Gus, “I'm coming… I'm coming..” Chanted Gus loudly thrusting roughly into Alex.

Alex wailed feeling shot after shot of hot liquid gathering inside him. Alex pulled his dick off the cock sleeve throwing it aside and wrapping his hands around his hot length giving it a few tugs before releasing all over his chest. Gus and Alex both in extasy stay like this for a few seconds trying to catch their breaths. “Ah… That was the best one this month…” Alex said.

Gus laughed lifting Alex off his length and dropped him onto the bed, plopping next to him shortly after. “Need to clean up…” Alex sighed dipping his fingers into his loose hole swishing Gus’s seed around. 

“Ok… Ill help you, then we need to clean up all the wrapping paper.” Gus sighed. 

Alex declared that that was the best Christmas ever and Gus laughed before helping him to the bathroom.


End file.
